One of the major challenges when working with type III–VI Semiconductor materials such as InSe or GaSe is the low minority carrier diffusion length, which is indicated by low EBIC (electron beam induced current) signal response. This is because of a high surface recombination velocity at the surface and at material interfaces, and the existence of bulk defects or recombination centers. EBIC response of semiconductor materials is an important parameter for assessing material performance and good EBIC response is required to achieve acceptable device performance in most applications.